


Don't Mind The Heat

by ZapKay69



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Super
Genre: Cloaca Sex, Crying, Deal With It, Fingering, Frit, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, NSFW, No Plot, Oneshot, Oral Sex, Porn, Smut, Why Did I Write This?, Yaoi, because it's hot, heat cycle, mating cycle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-24 03:50:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14947043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZapKay69/pseuds/ZapKay69
Summary: Hit is taking care of Frost after the Tournament of Power, when Frost is suddenly thrown into his heat cycle. What is Hit to do for the little ice-jin in his time of need?SUPER OMEGA SMUT AHOY! :D





	1. Ache

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Friku8706](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Friku8706/gifts), [MajinPiccolo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajinPiccolo/gifts).



It was a rainy day in a lone planet on Universe 6. This very planet was the place where Hit called home. He was in his house, going through and organizing his payment he had gotten from his recent bounties. He had been working a bit harder than normal lately… the Tournament of Power was over, and he had some…  _ adjustments  _ to make.

The biggest of these adjustments was that he had taken in a certain stray ice-jin. He knew that it would be slightly tougher on his finances since he would have another mouth to feed, but… he found he didn’t really care. He actually liked having Frost around, even if he wouldn’t admit it aloud. The hitman sighed, taking a break as he put his head in his hands, balancing his elbows on the table. He noticed that the ice-jin had not yet awoken… maybe he should go and wake him up?

Hit had a spare room in his house, of which Frost had taken over. He was fine with this… in fact, he insisted on it. He didn’t have a spare bed, so Frost was sleeping on the couch in said spare room until he could get something more comfortable.

He got up and walked into Frost’s room, immediately noticing that something was… strange. One thing was that the room had a pungent smell to it. The odor couldn’t have been Frost… he had just gotten a shower the night prior… unless…

Hit began to internally panic a bit. He had read the little information there was out there about the ice-jins as a species, and the smell was a sign of something he was not prepared to deal with… He slowly treaded over to the couch, hearing a small sound… it sounded like a muffled whimper. When he found himself standing in front of the blue ice-jin, he noticed something else. The blankets were kicked around his calves, and he was panting ever-so-slightly. A blush dusted his face and he squirmed a bit in his sleep. 

Finally, Hit’s theory was confirmed when he saw a wetness between Frost’s dark-grey thighs. He was practically soaked in his own fluids, and… Oh no. It was true. Hit was right. This supposedly only happened once every three years, why did it have to happen  _ now?  _ Without warning, Frost’s eyes opened. Hit was still looking down at him, and Frost slowly looked up to face him, small tears sparkling in the corners of his eyes. Hit had to admit… the sight made him a bit hot and bothered. 

Frost was drooling a bit, and he used his forearm to wipe away the spit. Hit decided to speak, swallowing the nervousness in his throat before doing so.

“Frost… are you alright?” He asked darkly. He knew the true answer, but asked mainly to see the ice-jin’s response.

“I… I…” Frost couldn’t get his words out. He squeezed his eyes shut and curled in on himself, beginning to sob just a bit. “It hurts…”

Oh gods. “What hurts?” Hit asked upon instinct. He noticed that more wetness was leaking between the ice-jin’s bent legs and down the back of his thighs. Hit put his hand on Frost’s shoulder, making the ice-jin jolt. He whipped his head up to look at Hit, tears streaming down his face. Hit decided finally that he should bite the bullet and confront the issue.

“You’re in heat, aren’t you?”

Frost looked away, his blush darkening. More tears stung at his eyes. “H-how did you…?”

“I’ve done a fair amount of research on your species. Every three years this happens, correct? What do you normally do for it?”

Frost bit his lip in embarrassment, but answered the assassin regardless. “I… I usually… shut myself away and sleep it off… It just really hurts…”

Hit was still confused as to what exactly hurt, but he continued to question the ice-jin. “Does it hurt every time?”

“Yes, but… this time it’s… really bad…” He continued to gasp and curl in on himself more. Hit was upset by the sight… it was very frustrating to see Frost in such pain. He began to run through his mind ways that he could relieve the ice-jin, and narrowed it down to the only one that would work…

Was he really willing to do  _ that  _ though? Did he really care about the lizard that much?

Hit had always been blunt, even with himself. Yes. He really did. He really did care about Frost to the point that he would do something like that with him. He wanted to make him feel better… No, not just that- he didn’t want to just make him feel  _ better…  _ He wanted to make him feel  _ good. _

“Frost… do you want me to help?” He didn’t know how else to really word it. Luckily, Frost caught on to what he meant. His eyes widened and his pupils shrunk, shocked that Hit would make such an offer. Hit turned away slightly, somewhat embarrassed for the first time in a long time. Frost finally answered him. 

“Please…”

Hit looked back to the ice-jin and stared for a few seconds, and finally nodded. He got closer to the ice-jin, and leaned down to pick him up and lift him off of the couch. He carried him to his room in a bridal style, figuring that it would be more comfortable to do these activities in a bed as opposed to a couch. 

Hit laid him down gently, and crawled overtop of him. They came face to face, and Frost was suddenly even more shy than before. He looked away, but Hit grabbed him by the chin and slowly turned his face to gaze into his eyes. Then, without any warning, Hit crashed his lips against Frost’s. He returned the kiss with feverish desire, wrapping his arms around Hit’s neck and wrapping his legs around his lower back. Hit stopped for a moment to breathe, and reached down to undo his belt buckle. 

He was very aroused, and didn’t even know how hard he was until his throbbing cock sprung free from the confines of his pants. Frost looked down at it, drooling and feeling himself heat up even more. He bucked his hips, desperate for friction against his aching cloaca, crying out a bit when he felt the head of Hit’s cock tease at his entrance. 

The assassin reached down to trace his finger around the fluttering entrance before pushing inside. Frost openly moaned at the touch, the sound driving Hit even further into his lust. Hit pushed his index finger in and out of the entrance, preparing it just a bit. He found that it didn’t need much preparation- since it was already opened up and overflowing with natural lubricant.

Frost buried his face into the nook of Hit’s neck, and panted a bit harder. Hit knew he needed it, and that he was ready. He was about to thrust in when he stopped abruptly, making Frost whine.

“Will… will this get you pregnant?” Hit asked with much worry. It was one thing to help Frost get through his heat; it was another to create a child with him. Frost shook his head and cried a bit. 

“Shit…! Don’t you… have something we can do for that?” Frost cried.

Hit suddenly got up and began to rummage through the dresser next to his bed until he found what he was looking for: A small package of condoms. He unraveled one and slipped it over his length, and tackled Frost once more on the bed. Frost sighed, relieved that he was about to get what he so desperately needed. 

Without further ado, Hit began to push his thick cock into Frost’s aching entrance, making the ice-jin cry out as he was filled. Hit leaned in for another kiss, and Frost kissed him back. He began to buck his hips against Hit, who returned the favor by thrusting deeply inside of him. Frost wrapped his arms tightly around Hit’s back, clinging to the assassin for dear life as his body was practically ravaged. The hitman gave him little love-bites and suckled his neck as he pushed and pulled against him. He felt Frost’s cloaca begin to quiver and wetten even more, and knew he was close. 

Frost  _ screamed  _ as his orgasm tore through his body, making him shudder and jolt, his tail curling tightly in on itself like a chameleon. His jaw fell leaving his mouth agape as he tightened more around Hit’s member, who continued to thrust slowly to help the ice-jin ride through his ecstasy. During the lazy movements and the increasing pressure on his cock, Hit came as well, groaning into the open air. Frost was shaking like a leaf, and as much as he craved to be satisfied, still wanted  _ more.  _

Hit recognized this, and he pulled out slowly. Frost let out a whimper at the loss and bit his lip. The assassin pulled off his condom and threw it away, and then returned to the horny ice-jin. He crawled downward until he was face-to-face with the soaked entrance, and saw it quiver up close. Frost saw what Hit was doing and felt a shock of arousal fire through his abdomen. He was really going to… _ Oh gods... _

Hit flattened his tongue against the cloaca, and Frost threw his head back in ecstasy. The pleasure that shot through him was indescribable. He rutted up against Hit’s face, and the assassin traced his tongue around the ring of his entrance. Finally, he buried his wet tongue in deep, and Frost continued to cry out. 

_ “H-Hit! Oh gods- m-m-more!” _ He shivered and quaked under the ministrations, and rested his hand on Hit’s head, gently pushing him further against his aching entrance. Hit grabbed his inner thighs and spread them wide apart so he could lick in further, tasting the abundance of musky juices of Frost. Finally, Frost tensed up and shivered as everything went white. His vision blurred as his eyes rolled into the back of his head. Hit continued to drink him in through his climax, and when Frost finally loosened up a bit, retreated from his entrance. Hit noticed he was still a bit tense, and pushed a finger into him. 

“Aahh… just a bit… AHH!” Frost couldn’t help himself as Hit touched the perfect spot inside of him at just the right time. He began to hyperventilate, his  _ third  _ orgasm pulsing through him right after he finished his second. Everything went fuzzy, and he eventually literally passed out from the overwhelming pleasure. 

Hit leaned up and sat next to him, looking at him as he laid there unconscious. He felt a bit guilty having defiled him- especially since odds were he was a virgin up until this point. Hit reached to pet the ice-jin’s forehead, and laid down next to him. His sheets were absolutely soaked thanks to Frost, but he would worry about that later. For now, he lay beside his lover, satisfied and content, giving the KO’d ice-jin a final kiss on the cheek before he drifted off into a sleep of his own. 


	2. Smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can't write much more, my friend is forcing me to watch anime with her, but I will say this...  
> COCKTEASE.

Frost awoke slowly, blinking as he sat up and rubbed his eyes. His tail twirled in the air, and he felt it rub against something. A headboard… He looked behind him, and then down at the sheets. He was in Hit’s bed… why was he in-

Suddenly, sharp pain. He felt the aching once more, and started to remember the events that had transpired earlier. He and Hit had…  _ Oh shit.  _ He remembered everything now, and part of him just wished he could curl up and die at that point. He felt ashamed and disgusted with himself. Why did he have to go and do that?! He could have declined the offer and just taken care of himself like he had done many times before. 

Then, there was  _ that.  _ He had never actually partaken in a heat cycle; he just simply locked himself away until it was over. He looked down at himself, noticing that there was a towel between his legs. He picked it up, and the mere brush of the terrycloth against his entrance made him whimper. He noticed he was laying on  _ top  _ of a towel, too. Oh gods… how much of a mess had he made?! 

He saw something shiny out of the corner of his eye, and looked over at the nightstand. A black box with a metallic silver bow was sitting there. It had a note attached to it, and he picked it up.

_ “Frost, I had work to do. Hopefully this will help you.” _

The ice-jin gulped, curious yet apprehensive about opening the box. Finally, he steeled his resolve and ripped the lid off of the glossy cardboard container. At the sight of the box’s contents, Frost felt his face heat up and his nethers tingle. It was a purple sex toy made out of a silicone-like material and shaped like a rather large penis. Something about the material it was made of felt very close to actual skin, but not quite. He held it in his hands, examining it. He noticed something else too… On the opposite side of the flared base was a little black knob. He turned it, and jumped when the toy started vibrating in his hands. He quickly turned it off again, blushing deeply.

He felt his mouth water slightly and his abdomen ache even more, feeling the wet trickle of his own fluids start to pool between his legs and onto the towel beneath him. He shivered with arousal, the only small little part of his mind left that was saying that this was wrong soon quieting. He spread his legs wide, and as he was about to push the head of the toy in, he began to tear up.

Why? Why did he throw his innocence away like that? Why did he have to burden his only friend with it? Why did he have to complicate everything? He bit his lip and small tears began to run down his face. He was at the mercy of his own body, and there was really nothing that he could do to stop it. He took a deep breath through his nose and let out a shaky exhale through his mouth. Without further ado, he began to push the girthy toy inside of his quivering cloaca.

He threw his head back and cried out as he sheathed it in, slowly, relishing in the feeling of the penetration. He panted, unable to stay in a sitting position as he fell back onto the bed, bending his knees and pushing the thick toy in farther, until there was nothing left but the flared base. He paused, as if waiting for something to happen, the sudden realization hitting him that it wasn’t going to move on its own. He turned his head to the side as he pulled it out slowly, his eyes rolling into the back of his head. It felt  **_so good._ **

He pulled it out a bit faster than when he had pushed it in, and whimpered when it had detached completely from his body. He hadn’t meant to do that. He began to push it back in, unable to take it slow anymore. He pushed it in deep, faster this time, mimicking an actual thrust. He tried not to think about the fact that he was doing this to himself… He wanted to imagine someone tall, strong, handsome…

_ Like Hit. _

He felt wrong picturing Hit as he did this- so extremely, incredibly wrong. He found though that the more he pushed the false organ in and out of his body, the more he couldn’t help but imagine the assassin taking him. His strong body leaning over him… his eyes staring into his… his lips gently pressing against his neck… 

He felt a wave of pleasure crash into him as his first orgasm erupted. He cried out, soaking the towel beneath him as he arched his back at a near-impossible angle. When he came down, he found he still needed more. This was his heat cycle, after all. He gripped both hands around the base of the toy and rammed it in and out, craving that release with animal need. He forced it in and out of his body, groaning and crying into the open air. He was so close, but so far. It was just out of his reach…

Then, his thumb accidentally turned the knob at the base of the toy. It turned on, and though on a low setting, was enough to throw him over the edge. The sudden vibrations caused him to scream as he shivered and panted, this second orgasm ripping through his very being. He felt the pleasure pulse through him, his body jolting along with it. It was as if he could feel every vibration as an individual, rapid thrust. He began to pull it out, despite his shaky hands, but found that he couldn’t stop.

He moaned and panted, gasping for breath as he pushed it in more... and more... and more…  _ almost there- any second n- _

“Frost.”

He stopped dead in his tracks, slowly looking ahead to see Hit standing in the doorway. He was looking  _ right at him, _ and when their gazes met, the assassin turned away, blushing ever-so-slightly. Frost’s arousal suddenly stopped, and he pulled out the toy and dropped it in front of him. He pulled his knees to his chest and began to sob.

Hit began to walk closer to him, until he was right beside him. He grabbed his chin, forcing him to look at him, and their lips met slowly. Frost melted into the kiss, and Hit wrapped his one arm around the ice-jin, pulling him close. The other arm was occupied holding a bag, which he set on the table. When their lips parted, Frost felt like he was floating. He yelped when he felt something trace around his burning cloaca…

Hit’s finger.

Frost shivered, becoming aroused once more, and he looked over onto the nightstand. The bag had fallen to the side around its contents, and Frost could see what it was.

A box of condoms.

Frost was brought in for another kiss, relaxing into it as Hit climbed over top of him. He moaned, and looked up into the assassin’s scarlet eyes, blushing. Hit did something he rarely did… He smiled.

_ He was smiling at him. _


	3. Happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have no excuses as to WHY I keep continuing this shit. XD

“Hit…” Frost moaned softly as the assassin continued to trace around his finger around the shivering cloaca, pressing inside and massaging its inner walls. Frost bucked his hips, pushing his finger in deep, gasping at the pleasurable feeling of the squirming digit inside of him. Hit hushed him, and Frost shuttered. 

“W-wait… Hit, hold on…” Frost whined. The assassin froze in his tracks, and carefully retreated his finger. Frost whimpered at the feeling of emptiness, but continued to try and rationalize what was happening. Hit said nothing, waiting for Frost to speak again.

“I… I’m sorry…” Frost cried. He gripped onto Hit’s coat, and started to bawl. “I’m sorry… I’m sorry… I’m  _ so _ sorry…” 

Hit petted the ice-jin’s head, causing him to look up at the hitman. Hit flashed another smile- no, more like a grin. He kissed the top of the ice-jin’s head- something he wasn’t expecting. He began to pull Frost in close, and the ice-jin continued to curl into him. 

“Everyone has needs, Frost. You can’t control this.” Hit said. Frost continued to cry, and Hit asked his next question- one that had been nagging in the back of his mind ever since their encounter. “Were you a virgin?”

Upon hearing the question, Frost began to wail.  _ There was his answer... _

Hit stroked up and down the ice-jin’s back, who continued to apologize. Hit knew the truth though… he was apologizing more to himself than he was to Hit. He was feeling ashamed about giving in. He couldn’t blame him, really. He was so pure, and he lost that because of primitive instincts… It began to even make Hit feel a bit guilty too. Maybe he should have just bought him the toy from the start, and should have just left him alone… But, you know that they say: Shoulda’, woulda’, coulda’. Nothing could be changed about it now.

Hit continued to pet his back, and laid him down gently onto the bed after some time. Frost was squirming, feeling Hit’s gaze running over his body. He was still nervous, understandably so. Hit tilted his head to the side and tried his best to give Frost a reassuring look. Frost looked away. He didn’t want to remember his own existence at the moment; he wanted to curl into a ball and disappear. He wanted to give his innocence to his future lifemate- at a time that was romantically set… not lose it to some carnal romp in his only friend’s bed. 

“Frost… I’ll take care of you.” Hit said in a deep and stern voice- though something about it was… comforting. Frost gazed into his eyes, and felt warmth and involuntary arousal. He shivered, feeling Hit gently begin to brush his finger against Frost’s sensitive cloaca once more. He whimpered and squirmed, and he couldn’t help but spread his legs at the contact. Hit saw this as an invitation to push his finger back inside, and Frost moaned at the friction. Hit swirled his finger around the walls, feeling it flutter upon his touches. He couldn’t lie… it was a huge turn-on, seeing Frost this lost in his heat. He almost felt guilty feeling that way, but he couldn’t stop it.

Hit removed his finger and grabbed the toy from between Frost’s legs. He nudged it against the opening, and Frost gasped at the feeling. When Hit pushed it inside, he arched his back and cried out. The assassin pushed it in all the way, but was interrupted by Frost’s hand on his. 

“I… Hit, I… I want…” Frost gulped, looking away and ashamed at what he was about to say. “I want you… please…” He begged the assassin, who was a bit surprised at the request. Nonetheless, he got off of the bed and, rather than simply undoing his belt, undressed himself entirely. Frost’s hungry eyes examined over his naked body, taking in his strong muscles and stunning physique. He shivered with need, especially when he caught a glimpse of the hitman’s erect cock.

Hit walked back over to the bed once his last article of clothing had crumpled to the floor, and crawled over on top of the ice-jin once more. He sat up as he took a condom out of the package, and slipped it over his length. Frost was still drinking in his image, and he began to run his hands over his chest. The taught muscle felt pleasant under his hands, and Hit leaned down to kiss the ice-jin once more.

Frost let himself be lost in the kiss- feeling as if only for a moment- Hit and him had a mutual love for one another. Did he really love Hit though? He didn’t know… he knew one thing though: He had never felt feelings towards another person before like he did towards Hit. This wasn’t sudden, either… He thought back to when Hit had initially recruited him for the Tournament of Power… He didn’t want to kill him. He tried to help him. He didn’t even fight him when Frost tried to stab him with a poison needle. He had never experienced such sheer kindness from another person.

And then, there was the next question: Did Hit love him? He couldn’t decipher the assassin’s stoic demeanor to save his life. So, going out on a limb, he asked…

Frost parted their lips, gasping for breath. “Hit… do you love me?” 

Hit’s eyes widened, and Frost immediately recoiled. “I-I’m sorry that was so sudden! I-”

“Do you think I’d be doing this if I didn’t love you?”

Frost froze in his tracks. Did… did he just indirectly confess to having feelings for him? He felt his heart skip a beat. He really did love him… Frost’s eyes widened and he smiled, and began to cry some more. When the tears began to fall however, Hit wiped them away. Frost slowly wrapped his arms around Hit’s back and buried his face into the nook of his neck. _ He wanted this. _

Hit nudged the head of his cock against Frost’s entrance again, and Frost spread his legs further apart in response. He felt Hit’s girth slowly sheath into him, whimpering as it did so. When he was down all the way to the base, Hit paused, waiting. Frost wrapped his legs around Hit’s lower back, and the assassin gave a testing thrust. Frost made a muffled moan into Hit’s neck, and the assassin thrusted once more. The ice-jin through his head back, and Hit began a steady pace.

He rolled his hips in fluid, circular motions, pushing deep into the blue ice-jin. He wasn’t hearing that many moans from the ice-jin, so he picked up the pace. Frost’s eyes rolled into the back of his head as he felt his body open up to welcome the assassin. The pleasure was shaking him to the core, pulsing through him with immense intensity. Hit thrust deeper, and he continued his small moans and whimpers. The assassin was looking for just the right spot…

**_“Ohhh!”_ ** Frost moaned deeply and wetly as Hit pushed deep into a specific part of his body. Hit continued his pace, going a bit faster, trying to touch that spot with every thrust. Frost began to gasp and pant, and the assassin could feel he was close. Hit wasn’t anywhere near done, but he knew that Frost wouldn’t be done after this, either.

Frost clawed into the assassin’s back, crying out as his first orgasm rocked his body. He let out a combination of a moan and a sigh, and shivered as his wetness soaked Hit’s erection. Hit let out a small moan of his own at the feeling of the fluttering cloaca tightening around his cock. He continued to thrust hard, fucking the ice-jin all the way through his first climax. He began to thrust faster, now that Frost’s body was more than accommodated to his member. Frost gasped for breath as Hit’s cock was pushed in and pulled out of his body, over and over. He removed his face from Hit’s neck and crashed his lips to the assassin’s for a kiss.

The intimacy of the kiss and the pleasure of Frost’s tight heat was too much, and Hit began to approach his release as well. He groaned deeply into the kiss as he spilled himself, and pulled out when he parted their lips. Frost was looking away in shame of needing more, but Hit already knew. He tossed his condom away, and picked up the nearby toy that he had bought for the ice-jin. He rubbed it around Frost’s entrance, making him gasp and whine. 

He pushed it in, and began to thrust it in and out. Frost was arching his back, drooling and blushing as he teared up from the brutal ecstasy. Hit rammed the toy in and out, hitting that special bundle of nerves every single time.

_ “H-Hit! _ P-Please, more! I-I need m-m... **_mmm...”_ ** Frost couldn’t even finish his sentence, he was so lost in his heat. Hit slowed the thrusts of the toy, and smirked to himself as he turned the knob at the base to the lowest setting. Frost’s sensitive body couldn’t take it, and he screamed as he came again. The wetness continued to flood from his cloaca as his orgasm overtook him, and when he came down, he put his forearm over his face. Hit knew he still wanted more, so he pulled his trump-card. 

He turned the knob up on the vibrator, slowly, and pushed it right up against Frost’s sweet spot. Frost cried out in agonizing pleasure as another orgasm was ripped out of him, screaming at almost the top of his lungs. He began to jolt, his body now spent and overly sensitive. Hit slowly pulled out the toy, not turning it off until it had been completely removed from Frost’s opening. 

“Are you okay?” He asked the ice-jin. Frost nodded.

“Uh-huh…” He panted. He closed his eyes, trying his best to stay awake. He noticed a pungent smell in the air, and realized that all of the sweating and arching and heat had made him begin to stink even more. He blushed and looked to the side. “I need to bathe…”

Hit chuckled at his statement, and began to clean up. He washed off the toy and put it back in the box, and lifted Frost off of the bed as he changed the towels. Frost was completely  exhausted, about to lose consciousness at any moment. Once Hit had finished straightening up a bit, he leaned in close to the ice-jin’s ear.

“You can shower after you get some rest.” And with that, he gave the ice-jin a quick yet passionate kiss on the lips. Frost smiled, and drifted off into his slumber. Hit watched him as his breathing slowed to a steady pace and his body went limp entirely. He smiled at the sight. He didn’t know why, but Frost made him feel something that he hadn’t felt in ages…

_ Happiness. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tried to give this chapter a more lovey feel... Not as hardcore as the other chapters, but I still like this one a bit better than the others. I guess I'm just a sucker for cute shit. :/  
> Hope you guys liked it! ;P


	4. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's this?! AN UPDATE?!?   
> AAAAAAAAAAAAAA--

Frost slowly opened his eyes as he was awoken by a delicious smell wafting through the air. He slowly sat up, rubbing his eyes and stretching a bit. As he was getting out of bed, he winced, feeling it come back…

The  _ ache. _

When he would normally have his heat cycle, he would always shut himself away and sleep it off. He had heard before that when ice-jins go through heat, sex is literally like a drug. The only way to avoid the craving is to not mate during a cycle at all- because as soon as they feel it once, they’re undoubtedly hooked.

He had always thought it sounded like a bit of an exaggeration, but now he knew for a fact that it wasn’t. He was nearly doubled over in pain, aching deep inside from his lustful withdrawal. He suddenly felt empty, and…

...Scared.

He started to panic, unable to take in everything that had happened earlier. He lost his virginity. He gave in to his instincts, and now he was paying the price for it. The ache was so painful, throbbing deep inside of his abdomen. He felt so bad. He felt that he deserved to feel this emptiness…

And then, hunger. Not just sexually… he needed food. He didn’t realize how hungry he was until he re-focused on the wonderful smell in the air, which was fighting to just barely override his bodily stench from his heat. He let his nose lead him into Hit’s kitchen, where he saw the assassin standing over the stove. A plate with a full breakfast was on the table, completely untouched. Scrambled eggs, steamy bacon, crispy toast- and a tall glass of orange juice. 

“About time you woke up… you’ve been sleeping for over 12 hours. I thought you’d be hungry, so I made you some breakfast.” The hitman sat down at the table, carrying his own freshly prepared plate and setting it down in front of him as he sits down. “Go ahead, sit down and eat.”

After a small amount of hesitation, Frost sat down, wincing at the feeling of his groin even touching the seat. Hit seemed to notice him trying to stifle his needs, watching him carefully. Frost eventually distracts himself with the plate in front of him, and before he can even realize it he’s stuffing his face with food. He cleans his plate entirely in a matter of minutes, sighing and leaning back in the chair when he’s finished. 

“How do you feel?”

Frost turned to look at Hit, but couldn’t maintain eye-contact with him for long. It was as if those red eyes of his were piercing into his very soul. He began to tear up a bit, the shame and guilt beginning to wash over him once more. His lip quivered as he fought back tears. Hit noticed his distress, and was saddened by it. Frost really was taking this pretty hard…

“Look, you shouldn’t be ashamed of yourself. You’re heat is something you can’t control. If anything,  _ I’m  _ to blame for this. Your heat wouldn’t be as bad if I had just left you be. I just… thought I was helping you. I’m… I’m sorry I was wrong about that.” 

Now it was Hit’s turn to feel shame. He couldn’t believe that he did what he did… He felt so terrible- he had made the ice-jin go through even more misery by giving him that experience. Now, the ice-jin was probably feeling intense shame… He couldn’t help but be sorry.

“But I… I gave in…” Frost squeaked. 

Hit did not respond. He sighed and stood up, not having touched his breakfast. He walked over to the ice-jin, who slowly looked up at the assassin wearing a look of genuine fear and shame. Hit leaned down, and took him in for a tight hug. Frost involuntarily hugged him back, needing and craving the comfort of his touch. He buried his face into his chest, beginning to cry. Before he knew it, he felt himself being lifted up. Hit was carrying him…

He didn’t even ask where he was taking him, he just wanted to keep feeling the hitman’s touch… so he didn’t let go. He was carried into the bathroom, and he was gently placed on the closed lid of the toilet. Hit walked over to the bathtub, turning the faucet and filling the tub with hot water and some sort of soap. Frost watched as the steam swirled up from the heat of the running water, and when the tub was relatively full, Hit turned the water off. Mounds of suds were resting of the surface of the water, and the ice-jin realized that the soap he had used must have been some sort of bubble-bath mixture.

Hit turned back to Frost, and briefly smiled. He lifted the ice-jin in his arms, gently lowering him into the bath he had prepared for him. Frost let out a sigh of contentment as he was enveloped in warmth, and felt his muscles relax almost immediately. The tension in his body seemed to drift away as he sunk into the bath. Everything felt perfect, even for just a moment…

… Until hit began to walk out of the room.

“Hit, w-wait…” Frost cringed at his own words, cursing himself for even thinking about asking what he was about to ask.

“C-c-can… you please j-join me?” He stuttered as he spoke, feeling ashamed from having uttered the question.

Hit turned back to him, but didn’t say anything. He looked away for a few seconds, as if lost in a deep thought. When he turned to look at the ice-jin once more, the look on his face was nothing short of heartbreaking. He found himself unable to leave the poor alien and started to strip, slowly, Frost’s eyes drinking in his physique all the while. The hitman slowly removed his shirt, then his pants, then his underwear… until he was entirely displayed. 

Frost was staring at him, feeling the lust beginning to rumble deep inside of him, hungry for more intimacy, especially when he caught sight of a certain  _ appendage…  _

He swallowed the lump in his throat as Hit slowly approached and stepped into the water, sitting behind the troubled ice-jin. He grabbed a nearby loofah sponge, covering it with bodywash and lathering it up, before beginning to scrub Frost’s back with the perfect amount of pressure. 

Frost stiffened as he felt the sponge against his skin, feeling it rub across him slowly. Over his back, his neck, his shoulders… and then, Hit pulled the loofah underwater, beginning to scrub his legs and tail. Frost started to melt into the touches, the friction against his skin making him feel a whole new type of pleasure that he couldn’t really describe. Before he knew it, he was leaning his back flush against the hitman’s chest. Hit then reached around to scrub his sides and chest- even his armpits… but there was one more area that the hitman hadn’t even gotten close to yet. 

He slowly moved the loofah down from Frost’s chest, gently pressing it against his abdomen. Frost tried to stifle his whine of need, but the closer the assassin got to that area- the more uncontrollably aroused he became. Hit leaned in close, and whispered in his ear:

“Do you... need some more help?”

Frost couldn’t even think straight as he vigorously nodded, not even realizing he had responded to the question until after the fact. He felt Hit’s other hand reach around, resting on his hip and slowly- ever so carefully- making his way to the edges of Frost’s sensitive entrance. Frost gasped softly as he felt Hit push in one of his fingers, swirling it around inside of him for a bit, then carefully adding another. 

“H-Hit… I…” Frost felt like he was crazy for what he was about to say… but he couldn’t think straight enough to align his verbal filter, and spilled his thoughts anyway. “...I… love you…”

The assassin paused the motions of his fingers, making Frost whine. Had he said something wrong? Had he messed up?

Suddenly, he felt a third finger creep around and make its way inside, stretching him so pleasurably and making him arch back into the assassin’s chest. That was when he felt the hot breath on his neck, hearing a whisper in his ear…

“I love you too, Frost…”

Before Frost could even express his joy with a response, the hitman pushed his fingers in deep, teasing Frost’s sweet spot and making him gasp and pant and moan out into the open air. Hit began to thrust his digits in and out of Frost’s shivering hole, having now set down the loofah to knead at Frost’s hip with his other hand. The ice-jin tried his best to spread his legs in the somewhat narrow tub, leaning back and sticking them out of the water. 

He could feel Hit’s arousal against his back, hard and throbbing. He moaned, biting his lip and craving the feeling of the assassin taking him, roughly and passionately. 

Without warning, Hit stood up, lifting Frost and carrying him bridal-style into the bedroom. He laid him down on the bed, and then crawled over top of him. Before Frost could even say anything, he pushed his fingers back inside of Frost’s aching cloaca, tickling at his sweet spot once more. Frost rolled his hips, near squealing as he tried to take the digits even deeper into his body. He needed release so desperately. 

Then… something in his mind  _ snapped.  _ He suddenly had switched from shameful and impure to lusty and desperate. At this point, he didn’t care about anything else- just Hit and what he was making him feel. He grit his teeth and groaned out words that he could hardly process in his mind.

“Hit… do it  **hard.** ”

Hit couldn’t help but smile, removing his fingers and swiftly replacing them with the head of his throbbing organ, which he had already covered with a condom. He sheathed it in slow, all the way to the base- pulling out quickly and slamming hard, right against Frost’s sweet spot. He repeated this motion, again and again until he had Frost squealing and begging for him.

“Yes! Hit! Please, more! Ah- _HIT!”_ He cried his lover’s name as he was pounded into, each thrust sending a shockwave of thundering pleasure throughout his entire being. He needed this. He needed love. He needed sex. But most of all, he needed  _ Hit.  _ Finally the assassin vocalized his desires.

“Yes… That’s it, Frost... moan for me… beg for me… don't… hold back…!” 

He punctuated everything he said with thrusts in between his words. He was getting close. Frost had heard him loud and clear, and gave Hit exactly what he wanted.

“Yes! Gods yes! Ah! AH! Hit…  _ Hit...  _ **_HIT!”_ **

**** Frost screamed his lover’s name as he reached his glorious peak, unable to control himself as he orgasm crashed into him in pulses and waves. He loved this feeling… The pleasure, the heat, the…

… the… _ Love? _

__ _ He felt… Loved… _

Frost cried tears of pleasure, gasping as he heard Hit release a deep, gutteral moan. Hit gave him a few more lazy thrusts before pulling out, all but collapsing next to the debauched ice-jin. Frost sighed, and before he knew it, the assassin’s strong arms were pulling him in against him. Even though he had only climaxed once, this particular time left him feeling more fulfilled then ever. He felt a gentle kiss be placed on the dome of his head, and sighed out a hum of infatuation.

In spite of all of the feelings he had felt before, about how he was now shameful and filthy… He felt something telling him that there were worse things to be. After all, how miserable could he be when he had Hit there for him? How sad could he be when he was being loved?

As much as he hated to admit it… This heat may have been a good thing after all. He finally got what he wanted- assurance that someone he loved actually loved him back, and that ecstatic feeling of even having been loved at all. This fluttering feeling in his chest, this deep connection, the feeling of becoming one with Hit… He knew he could never go back to the way things were before, but that was okay.

He wouldn’t want to anyway… even if he could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this MIGHT be the last chapter? I don't know, this seems like a pretty good place to end it???  
> Don't worry though, I'll probably continue to crank out some oneshots of these bois too.  
> FRITTERS FOR LIFE! UWU

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because Frit is such a good ship that doesn't get enough love. I hope it inspires you to contribute to the ship as well! 
> 
> HAVE FUN FAPPING! :D


End file.
